User blog:Sombar1/GNR 8
Well, it's on, children. Two big ass wars, hell, scratch that, three big motherfucking conflicts at once. Things will never be the same after this. Market Square has begun to attack traders and caravans on their way to Tenpenny Tower, cutting the tower off from getting any supplies. While they do this, there is also a massive guerilla front on the move, bombarding the tower every day with explosives and gunfire. Many are trying to break into the tower through the walls, and a complete border is being instilled between the tower and the outside world. There's no getting out for the Tenpenny folk. Also, guys, look out for the back entrance. They've got that covered too, and they'll probably be moving in. But Market Square isn't the only group rising up against Ghouls. In the downtown area, under the control of a man only known as the Sleuth, a group of soldiers and mercs are attempting to take control of the Museum of History, setting up shop outside the Museum's walls. However, the Ghouls there are not going down without a fight. They are launching several attacks on the oppressors and trying to beat them back in order to ensure the safety of their settlement. Right on, brothers, push those bigot bastards out of the area. Lord knows we have too many of them. Talon Company continues its fight against Megaton, Rivet City, and the Brotherhood of Steel alongside the Outcasts. This is creating much friction, as the Outcasts came from the Brotherhood, and so it is brother fighting brother. The uneasy feeling of guilt and sorrow rest only on the hands of the Brotherhood, as the Outcasts don't seem to give two shits about who they kill. Seems like they've been dying to take out some of their local-hating anger, and are doing so by gunning down peaceful, small settlements on the edge of the Wasteland. They're turning northward and marching towards Starlight City, but the city still has time before the forces reach them. The problem is, the Outcasts are better trained, better armed, and better willed than the Starlight City Ranger force. They'll need some help if they wish to repel the invaders. Up north, the Regulators continue their fight against the slaver menace. These are turning from simple skirmishes to actual battles, with much loss of life. My condulances go out to Jane Lovet, Michael M. Grenade, and Suzanne of Arefu, who lost their lives in the Battle of the Union. You will be missed. Rivet City has finished drawing out its territory line for its sectors. It encompasses nearly half of D.C., stretching far up the Potomac River and moving into the Wasteland with a couple of military and trading outposts. The other half of D.C. goes mostly to the Brotherhood, although they will be doing business in Rivet City territory to continue with the campaign to clear out all Talon Company mercs. Chief Harkness, leader of Rivet City, has went before the coucil seeking a solid establishment of a system of government for the rapidly expanding nation of theirs. He has proposed a democratic system of election, using a presidency of some sort for elections. However, they are hesitant, which is to be expected. If they change the system, they may face a complete loss of power. However, until the time being, Harkness is acting as the leader of Rivet City, both the nation and the city, and will not rest until he sees its complete brilliance. While so much chaos is underway, there are still several safe settlements untouched by the hellish events taking place. Canterbury Commons, blessed with its new security force and crop production as well as trader activity, is seeing a new era of peace and prosperity. Arefu, located atop a overpass, is growing in population and protection, safely located above the hectic world below it. And Big Town, before a centerpoint to all the anarchy about the fields of the Capital Grounds, now is seeing a dramatic decrease in violent activity, with the Super Mutants of near being wiped out and in flee and the slavers focused on taking on smaller settlements as well as the Reulator forces. So, these are the eyes of the storm, children. If you need refuge, seek them out. If you seek to destroy refuge, you'll be seeing the cold end of a barrel soon enough. Boar has some high up friends protecting these areas, whether from close up or from afar. Watch your steps, scumbags, someone is behind you. These messages brought to you by Starlight Casino, the best and the brightest seek out the light of a star. Boar over and out. Category:Blog posts